


Wolf 🐺 of time

by Pabaxel



Category: Original Work
Genre: I will add more tags if I remember, Poetic, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: Something I wrote a few years ago.





	Wolf 🐺 of time

I’am a curious and calm 

I wonder what happens at night 

I hear a flash bang 

I see daylight strike 

I want the palm of light to lead the way 

I am curious and calm 

 

I pretend the night will come

I feel that there’s a fight 

I sense the cold night 

I worry about my memories fading away 

I cry that midnight will be the new mark 

I’am curious and calm 

 

I understand everyone has their desires

I say that night will not end 

I dream if I made the right decisions 

I try to fight these feelings 

I hope the new day will slip away

I am curious and calm

 

What am I?


End file.
